thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hugh Apiston
A boy who commands and protects the many bees that live in his stomach. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Early Life "Hugh, from a young age, had loved honey more than any other food, and at five he'd started eating honeycomb along with it - so ravenously that the first time he accidentally swallowed a bee, he didn't notice until he felt it buzzing around in his stomach. 'The bee didn't seem to mind a bit,' Hugh said, 'so I shrugged and went on eating. Pretty soon I had a whole hive down there.' When the bees needed to pollinate, he'd gone to find a field of blooming flowers, and that's where he met Fiona, who was sleeping among them." - Hollow City, pg.195 Hugh is very rash, and states his opnions very clearly. He is obvliously proud of himself when he helps his friends in various situations. Hugh has an open mind to basically anything, a very kind boy to all of his friends. He uses his abilities to aid his firends, and is known to be very smart and witty at times. The Graphic Novel In the graphic novel, Hugh is drawn wearing a bee keeper's net hat and a pair of goggles/sunglasses. Hollow City In the beggining of Hollow City, Hugh is in Jacob and Emma's boat and assists in the rowing. He brought with him a doorknob that was blown off of Miss Peregrine's home. Unfortunately, he loses the momentum when their luggage falls off of Bronwyn's boat. Hugh loses most of his bees when he commands them to sting a group of wights and Nazis to death, leaving him with only Henry, a bee with a missing wing. Peculiarity "Hugh, the boy who had bees living in his stomach, ate under a large mosquito net at a table for one in the corner." - Chapter Seven Hugh has bees living inside his stomach. Every time he opens his mouth, bees fly out; they only sting when Hugh is upset or wants them to sting. He uses his bees to pollinate Fiona's plants. He has shown to have discovered his power from eating a bunch of honeycomb, bees following the scent into his belly. Description Relationships Jacob Portman Miss Peregrine Emma Bloom Fiona According to Hugh, he met Fiona while pollinating his bees in a field of flowers where he stumbled onto Fiona who had fallen asleep in them. While it is confirmed by neither Hugh nor Fiona, it is speculated throughout the series that the pair are involved romantically. The first mention of a romantic relationship is by Emma in Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children while she is talking to Jacob. In Hollow City, Hugh is visibly saddened when Fiona volunteers to stay back with Claire in Miss Wren's Menagerie because she is too sick to make the trip to London. The two share in an affectionate goodbye, Fiona growing roses between them for Hugh's bees to pollinate. When Hugh catches the others staring at them, he becomes embarrassed and cuts the goodbye short. Their relationship would be an example of irony because Fiona can produce flowers (along with other plants and vegetation) which bees (which Hugh so happens to be infested with) are attracted to. Trivia *Hugh has a bee named Henry *Hugh enjoys honey immensely *One of the Hollow City book trailers has him in it. Category:Characters Category:Syndrigast Category:Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children characters Category:Hollow City characters Category:Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Trilogy characters Category:Males Category:Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children residents Category:Syndrigasts Category:Syndrigasts with ability to control bees Category:Protagonist